


Dinner and a Show|| Chris Evans

by CloudyCosmos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Marvel Universe, RPF, Smut, Squirting, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCosmos/pseuds/CloudyCosmos
Summary: Sorry I takes so long for me to write I have such a busy life
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Dinner and a Show|| Chris Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I takes so long for me to write I have such a busy life

It was a long night, You and Chris were out to dinner with two of your mutual friends, Sebastian and Anthony. All of you were having a nice conversation about life and what’s happened since the last time y’all were all together. The waiter came by, “What would you guys like to order?” Anthony ordered the chef’s special and Sebastian ordered a steak with vegetables.

Chris made his order after and when it was your turn you were greeted with Chris’s hands slowly caressing your thigh. Chris’s hand kept on getting higher as you were ordering, “I would like u-um a steak-k as well, medium rare.” As the waiter left, Chris whispered in your ear, “Keep quiet for me, honey."

His hand traced higher up your thigh until his index finger rested on your clothed clit. "Chris." You hissed as he gently stroked you through your panties. Anthony and Sebastian were talking amongst themselves as Chris teased you. Chris moved your underwear to the side and his finger stroked up and down your wet cunt.

"So wet baby," Chris whispered kissing your cheek and talking to Sebastian. "Oh, Y/N." You turn to Anthony. "How have you and Chris been since moving in together.” “Oh, w-well you know b-buying stuff to m-make it more p-pretty.” Chris’s finger slowly entered you causing a small whimper that Chris chuckled to.

Chris added another finger and made a continuous come hither motion before pulling out his finger. He slid your panties back on and proceeded to tell Sebastian and Anthony how y’all need to go home. Both of you said your goodbyes to the men, Chris had his hand on your lower back the whole way the car. The car ride home felt like hours the way Chris was teasing you; You just wanted Chris to fuck you in the car right then and there.

As soon as y’all arrived at the house Chris opened the door pulled you and made out with you, he pulled away and whispered in your ear “Go upstairs get undressed and wait for Daddy baby girl.” You walked up the stairs as fast as you could and walked into your shared room and got undressed. 

You sat at the edge of the bed, your arousal grew as your mind wandered on what Chris would do to you. Chris walked into the room and stood right in front of you, His hand caressed your cheek, his thumb glided over your soft lips; you parted your lips to take his thumb in your mouth and gently suck and lick it. Chris groaned “ Good girl always wanting Daddy in your mouth.” He took his thumb out of your mouth and you pouted. “Awww baby don’t pout Daddy has a better use for your mouth” Chris cooed as he unzipped his pants and took them off with his boxers.

Chris took his hard cock into his hand and pumped himself a couple of times before telling you to get on your knees. You kneeled in front of him waiting for Chris’s permission to take him into your mouth. “Open up slut Daddy wants to use your pretty little mouth.” You obliged and Chris sunk his cock down your throat. Your eyes began to tear up and your arousal began to drip on the floor. “Baby your throat feels so good.” Chris said with each thrust.

Chris pulled your head off his cock and told you to lay on the bed. He climbed next to you and kissed you while his hand slowly traveled down your body. “Open your legs for me princess.” You followed his order and Chris began rubbing circles on your clit. His finger traveled up and down your wet slit before sinking it into your wet heat. His fingers felt like heaven inside of you, your moans were the best sound to Chris’ ears.“That’s it baby keep making those pretty noises for me.” 

The pace of his fingers began to get faster and you could the knot in your stomach to get tighter, you knew you were on the verge of cumming and so did Chris. “Babygirl beg for me to let you cum.” “D-daddy please please let me cum I need to, need you inside me.” Chris nodded and your juices gush all over his hand and the bed. Chris took his fingers and sucked them clean and let you calm down a little. “Princess you did such a good job for me, think you can cum again for me?”.

You nodded and Chris proceeded to get between your legs and lift them onto his shoulders. He slipped his hard cock into your wet heat and a soft groan left his lips. “ Fuck baby you’re taking me so well.” All you could do is whimper and moan while Chris hit your g-spot slowly. “D-Daddy p-please faster.” “Since you asked so nicely, I think I can do that.” His pace picked and both of your moans filled the room. “ I’m gonna cum princess, need you to cum with me.”

All you could do was nod, his thrust became sloppier and sloppier and you came all over his cock your juices spraying all over his member and lower half. That sent Chris over the edge and his hot cum painted your walls, a thin layer of sweat cover your bodies.“That was so good baby but we need to get you cleaned up now.” Chris panted.

He helped you into the bathroom and let you handle your business while he changed the sheets. When you told him you were done he ran a hot bath with bubbles. After getting cleaned up Chris picks out your PJs which is, of course, one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. You both get back in bed and cuddle up and watch your favorite movie before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this Ill try and be more consistent🥺❤️


End file.
